Snatch and Grab
by Commander Thor
Summary: Short as I wanted it pumped out, please forgive me for my. inactivity..  3


_**SNATCH AND GRAB**_

Reeling after the loss of the Harrucian's - and to a more emotional level the Valiant - B-SG1 and the rest of the expedition are holding a tight ship trying to convince the remnant of Earth that their expedition is still worth something. After hours of the gruelling talks Dr. Ross walks out and greets BSG-1 irritated, due to the talks, with some new orders. They have detected a possible Der'kal resistance pocket and need BSG-1 to head out with a small Approni task force to investigate it. He then mentions that Achilles' brother will be heading it. The team look between each other, unsure as to if he will be up to it, and if his emotions will get in the way. Ross says that they should be fine, and walks off with a small nod to them. The Stargate activates and a Terana supply of stock hold arrives and Michael grins saying they arrived just in time. Thomas, who had been a young soldier who fought with BSG-1 in the original battle against the Enkarlans smiles brightly and Rebecca, who smiles back . Thomas then says they probably need munitions so his people began making some for them, and hands over the first few magazines of new ammo. Kyle, nods to the young soldier and accepts it. The Teranon's stay around, giving supplies where needed , as BSG-1 dial the gate.

They slip through the gate, onto the other side and meet up with Ae'aron [Eh-Run] , Achilles brother, and the rest of the Approni Elite team. They greet each other cheerily before the Approni take them to the harbour area. One of the Approni, their tech expert looks at the A2 rifles the team are carrying and asks to have a look. Rebecca nods, and hands her weapon over to her counterpart. He takes the weapon apart swiftly, and studies it carefully before handing it back. He then says that the system is very efficient, even though it is a projectile weapon, and that he would be interested in adapting the method into one of his new rifle mods. Rebecca nods, as he then goes on to ask if she would like to go the Appronan to aid in making the new weapon, which he would of course supply to the Tau'rie. Stunned Rebecca, thanks the Approni man, and says they would be grateful. The techie says it will be several months before they construct said weapon though. Nodding they leave, then, to prep for a de-brief before their mission.

Meanwhile over Emeraldos, A few Ha'tak drop out of hyperspace, soon followed by a lone Hak'tyl. This is the remainder of the system lords in the galaxy. Apophis, begins to talk to Col. Wilson, Saying that the Goa'uld are fed up of the war, it has ruined their empire, and he has been out voted. The Tau'rie are to surrender their forces and technology over to the Goa'uld or they will attack with a fleet. Wilson, scoffs at the tyrannical Goa'uld, simply stating that they have enough tech, to wipe out fleets of Ha'taks. Apophis then states that his Hak'tyl will be in the battle, all of them. Wilson, not understanding says that he doesn't care what is sent, they will win. Apophis simply further states that although the Balthamos could handle the Hak'tyl, the Sojourn cannot. They will at least remove one 304 for the Der'kal's final push against the Tau'rie forces. Growling as such he orders Olsen to power the beam weapons, which is already done, and the Sojourn powers it's weapons. Detecting this two of the system lords attack while Apophis, and another obviously sensible system lord merely sit and wait. The two Ha'taks send bolt after bolt of the energy weapons fire at the shields of the 304s. The Balthamos, fires a few bursts with it's Harrucian rail guns, tearing through the hull, of one ignoring the shield completely. The Sojourn, fires a solitary blue beam of the Asgard cannons, into the hull of the second, this beam also simply ignoring the shields of the Goa'uld. The 304s move to target Apophis and the other system lord, but the Hak'tyl opens up with a devastatingly quick barrage of energy fire, that combined with the sheer force of the Hak'tyl's weapons catches the Sojourn off guard, sending it's shield down to 87%. The Sojourn manages to get off a beam at the Hak'tyl, the shield absorbing the blue beam, but being significantly drained. The Balthamos' Harrucian style rail guns snake out towards the large vessel, it's shields proving resilient for a while, before the large ship jumps away. The Ha'tak had also entered hyperspace by this time, and Wilson sighs thinking they just gave Apophis a much stronger powerbase. The Balthamos opens communications with Dr. Ross on the ground, and tells him, to inform BSG-1 that any Jaffa will probably be hostile from now on, and informs the Doctor of what just happened.

On Appronan, Michael ends his communication with Ross, as the stargate closes down. He turns round and sighs, before nodding to the small strike force that they're ready to go. Ae'aron Agrees, and his team, power their weapons, some small lights activating on the side indicating their charged and ready. BSG-1 make sure their weapons are made ready, but leave their safety's on, just incase they get hit as they come through the Gate. Ae'aron sends a small device through the gate first, then slips out after it immediately. The rest of the strike force follow through, and when they get through they see a light blue half dome, protecting them. Ae'aron picks up his shield emitter and it disengages, and they head off in a basic patrol formation. They get to a gravel dune, and lie down along it, looking down. They see a large facility with guard towers pointing to the planet's North, South, West East and other intermediary points. Every several meters there are small black objects, each pulsing a shield which overlaps to two on either side of it. This has created a shielded facility, from on the outside it appears nigh on impenetrable. Sighing, and turning over onto their backs, the little strike force lower themselves down half a meter out of sight. They immediately begin discussing what to do, and how best to break through that defence. Ae'aron says that the shield blocked what he could see, even from this angle he couldn't see into the facility itself. Michael begins thinking of ways to break into the Der'kal facility, to slip through the energy matrix guarding it appears impossible. And Rebecca looks over at the facility again, before saying they should simply go through it. Receiving quizzical looks Rebecca asks the Approni foot soldiers if they can deal with the towers with out being noticed. The Approni nod, and say they've been doing that kind of stuff for centuries. Rebecca nods happily and tells them they have 3 hours to do it and be back here, with that the Approni rush off and do it. With a half hour to spare the Approni return with a cylindrical object. She then asks the Approni sniper to take a shot at one of the black objects, when the explosions go off. Finally catching the drift everyone nods and prepares to storm the facility. Rebecca presses a clichéd red button and the guard towers explode magnificently a purple hue added to the flames due to the components of whatever explosives the Approni used. One of the shields pop out of existences and the 8 man team rush through the opening cutting down the two guards who come to stop them. They manage to breach the facility and shut the doors, just in time as over a dozen Der'kal show up.

The _Sojourn _slips out of hyperspace, settling near a battle between dozens of Ha'taks and a few Hak'tyl and a few Aurora's. The Aurora's are giving a mighty punch to the Goa'uld forces, but eventually numbers overwhelm the Ancient crafts as one is crippled and another's shields drop. The _Sojourn_ barrel rolls diving down immediately, taking a heap of plasma fire rained at the shield less Aurora, giving a few precious seconds as it shields come back on. Two powerful beams slide out of their separate arrays on the 304, slamming into the hull of two separate Ha'tak's, one blasting clean all the way through, the ship exploding into a fireball. A hail of drones fly out of the Aurora, slamming through the Goa'uld fleet crippling most ships, destroying a few as the Hak'tyl come to bear down on the 304. The swifter fire power, and the out numbering causes a match for the 304, as it soars around attempting to dodge the spearhead of the Goa'uld fleet. It launches a solitary white beam, which collides with a the golden energy matrix, spider-webbing the shields. A second hits followed by a third, which crumbles the shield crashing through, causing one of the firing "legs" to creak and groan as it comes close to falling off. The 304 faces the trio of ships as they pummel it's shields, the white-ish blue orb flaring at the front as it absorbs the fire. It fires a final beam at the damaged Hak'tyl, blasting through it's central pyramid, crippling the vessel further. The two remaining Hak'tyl drift over to the crippled Aurora which only has a few energy cannons still active, pounding at the Goa'uld vessels as they tow it away into hyperspace, followed by the Goa'uld fleet. The _Sojourn_ receives a transmission form Emeraldos, before telling the Auroran's that they need to go, the _Balthamos_ is leaving to attack a planet, they don't know why but it has to be big for them to send the _Balthamos_ instead of the _Sojourn_ so they have to return to guard the planets.

The 8 man strike force, lead by two of BSG-1, Kyle and Lauren, slip to a terminal where the Appronan scientist downloads the data onto his wrist pad, which. He gulps and makes a hologram, of the planet, the size of a football. He zooms out the image, the planet sinking to the size of a Golf ball an asteroid field showing and dropping out of hyperspace, in front of the asteroid field, and soaring to the planet is a Der'kal fleet. Rebecca yells, and rushes backwards, to a hallway they must have past, which brings the gate to view as a tiny grey circle, barely visible from the distance. The angle form the window indicates they are a few levels up. Several green orbs fly down onto the Stargate, slamming into the planet's surface , cracking it open as the gate is destroyed. BSG-1 look between each other before they are stunned, the Appronan's swiftly returning fire as they fall back. Forced to hide away they leave BSG-1 behind. Ae'aron speaks to his technician member for the comm device, which looks like a miniature subspace communicator. He speaks into it, detailing what has happened, an amount of unknown language is spoken back to him before looking round the corner to the human team, and looking to his team. He sighs and curses in his natural tongue before muttering a few words to his team.

"It was a trap. The High Command has alerted the Tau'rie, who has sent their cruiser, the _Balthamos to rescue us, and the team. In the mean time we need to liberate BSG-2 from the bastard mongrels."_


End file.
